


Colorful Wings

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Winged!Neal [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Neal's ancestors, Other - Freeform, Winged!Neal series, colorful wings, people with wings, wings backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Neal why his wings are white. Neal tries to explain but without much luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -Part Three of Winged!Neal. 
> 
> -I do not own White Collar.

“Hey, Neal.” Peter greeted, as Neal walked into the Burke’s kitchen, his wings tucking into his back as he did so. “What’s going on?” 

“I met someone with a set of wings,” Neal said, and El and Peter both perked up. “They taught me a few new ways to deal with my wings. I think that maybe I’m going to like having these after all. Did you know that I can make my wings turn invisible?” Neal asked, and Peter blinked. 

“Really?” He asked, fascinated. Then frowned. “Can your wings change color? Why are your wings always white?”

“They’re not always white. And yes, they can change color. Sometimes I change them to blue, other times I change them to black…it varies on the mood I’m in. Generally my wings aren’t out when I’m really unhappy or anything though.”

“Your wings are a mood ring?” El asked, amused. Peter laughed at the annoyed look on Neal’s face. 

“I don’t know. There’s still a lot I don’t know about my wings. It’s…my parents didn’t have wings. At least-I don’t think they did.” Neal said, frowning. “And I don’t know anything about my ancestors either…”

“Are you asking us to look into your relatives?” Peter asked, immediately wondering if this was a good idea. What if there were more-older-criminal Neal’s out there?

“I…don’t know.” Neal admitted, looking confused. 

“Well, whatever you decide, we’ll be here for you, Neal. You know that, don’t you?” El asked gently, and Neal nodded, smiling at her.

“Yeah, Elizabeth, I do.” He said, accepting a cup of coffee. And then blinked at seeing the chessboard on the counter. “Were you two playing Chess? Peter, you hate chess.” Neal pointed out, sipping his coffee. 

“I hate when I play you or Mozzie at chess. El and I actually are pretty compatable at chess.”

“Maybe she’s just being nice, and letting you win half the games since you’re her husband,” Neal suggested, and El looked guilty, even as Peter was spluttering-before he caught sight of El’s expression. 

Neal was laughing as El was trying to quickly explain her reasons, and Peter was pouting about everyone being better at chess than he was. 

~*~  
End


End file.
